


Al Potter's First Time

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Shy and sensitive Al Potter finally falls in love.





	Al Potter's First Time

 

"Guess who?" 

The soft voice with the sugary breath blew across Albus Potter's ear as he sat with his nose in a book in the Hogwarts library. A second later, two hands with milky white skin covered his eyes. His mouth twitched, as did his cock, and heat flooded his cheeks. 

He'd told Caroline that he didn't like the public displays of affection, preferring to show his feelings for her when they were alone. He'd always felt that romance was a private thing, and even though his classmates had no trouble snogging and holding hands in public, Al was a little more sensitive. Conversely, his girlfriend was not quite as modest. 

While good-natured and studious like he was, Caroline Busby wasn't quite so averse to the attention. In the two months that they had been dating, Al had been kissed in the hallway between classes, in the Great Hall, and while watching Quidditch matches. He'd given as much as he got, but he was still acutely aware of the people around him when he did. As long as his younger sister wasn't around, it was all right. Lily liked to talk, and Al would rather that word of his daily snogging activities did not get back to mum and dad. Mum would make far too much of a fuss over it. 

Caroline slid easily into the seat next to him. "I've missed you since breakfast," she whispered. "I can't keep my mind on anything. What are you reading?"

"Advanced Potions." 

"Albie, enough studying. It's a beautiful day, so let's go outside and sit on the grass." 

Al paused, and set the book down. Certainly he hadn't heard what he thought he heard. "What did you call me?" he asked, turning to his mahogany-haired girlfriend. Caroline put her hand on his and smiled in that way that made him want to throw her down on the table and shag her to pieces. 

"Albie," she said, and winked. 

"Erm, do me a favor and don't call me that in front of people all right?" 

"Why not, I think it's cute." Caroline took his hand and guided it to her waist, and then she leaned over to kiss him. Her mouth tasted like chocolate. Letting his hormones take over, Al grabbed her perhaps a little harder than he'd intended, and she squealed into his mouth as he pulled her into his lap and right onto his raging hard-on. 

"It makes me sound like a five year-old," Al replied. Caroline giggled, and her hands went under his robes. "Plus if Lily finds out, she'll never let me hear the end of it. Oy, not here!" he hissed when she grabbed the bulge between his legs. Waves of pulsing heat rushed into his abdomen and he thought that he would come right there. Caroline wasn't making it any easier by rolling her hips gently forward. 

"Sweet Merlin," she breathed, and her eyelids fluttered. Her cheeks were rosy pink, and her neck was long and elegant, like a swan. She was beautiful. "Let's go to the lake." 

The lake. Couples only went to the lake when they wanted to do a lot more than snog. He'd heard stories about it from James, who had taken Lucy McAvoy there last year – he'd come back with a smile plastered to his face that had lasted for a week. James had also told him that was where mum and dad had first shagged, but Al had put a stop to that story before it got too far. James was having him on; there was no way that he would know that. 

Meanwhile the monster in Al's chest reared its head and roared in triumph, and yet his stomach tightened into a big knot. "The lake?" 

Caroline kissed his nose. "Yes. I want to." She looked at him with her seductive blue eyes, and he felt lightheaded.

"A-Are you sure?" 

"I want you to touch me in completely inappropriate places," she murmured. Her fingers glided along his cheekbone. "So, do you want to?" 

Despite the rising anxiety, Al smiled as he rested his cheek against hers. Truthfully he'd been dying to touch her under her clothes; the way her perfect breasts looked pressing against her Ravenclaw sweater, and the way she walked, with the pleated wool skirt flipping against the back of her creamy thighs. He wanted her so bad, it made his mouth water. 

"Okay," he said quickly. His tongue felt like a swollen sponge in his mouth. 

"Brilliant, let's go." Caroline slid off his lap. She made small adjustments to her sweater and skirt, and then she held out her hand. There was softness in her eyes that made Al's knees turn to butter. He held onto the table as he stood up.

"I love you," he blurted, before he could think. Immediately he wanted to kick himself. He was so close to getting everything he'd ever wanted and now in the blink of an eye it was all gone. Why did he have to be so bloody sensitive all the time? He was seventeen years old, and he was in no position to determine what love was. But then again, dad had fallen for mum when he was a year younger than Al was now…

"You do?" Caroline's lips parted, and for a moment Al thought she would turn and run. Not that he would blame her, although of course he would have chased her down. The thought surprised him. She was the first girl that he would have chased after; she meant that much to him. 

Al couldn't do anything but nod. He made a business of adjusting his robes and gathering his books. 

"Albie, look at me." Caroline's voice was unsteady, but resolute. "Please, look at me!" 

Al looked up, and was startled to see tears rimming her beautiful eyes. His heart leapt into his throat. "What…what's wrong?" he asked. 

"I love you, too." 

"Hang on. You do?" 

She laughed, even as tears rolled down her face. She nodded. "Yes, you silly prat, I do. I've loved you since I was eleven years old, when I saw you for the first time on the train platform." 

Al was flabbergasted. Usually only James got this sort of reaction from girls. "Really?" 

"Why don't you come over here, and let me prove it to you?" Caroline held out her hand and he took it, allowing her to lead him right into her arms. With his hands cradling her lower back, Al lifted her up and against him. Her breasts compressed against his chest, and her mouth locked onto his with her tongue sliding between his teeth. 

The sounds of wolf whistles and catcalls pulled them apart, and Al was dismayed to see Lily and their cousins Rose and Hugo, as well as the pompous Scorpius Malfoy amongst the small crowd that had gathered to watch the display. 

"Albie?" Scorpius snickered.

"Shut it Scorpius," Lily snapped, and she shot him a nasty look. Rose giggled. Scorpius grimaced, but didn't say anything else. Never had Al loved his little sister more than he did at that moment; she had nerves of steel. He grinned at her, and she grinned back with her arms folded across her chest and her chin jutting out. She looked exactly like mum. 

Caroline leaned close, and whispered, "So do you still want to go to the lake and touch me in inappropriate places?" 

"Hell yes," Al replied. "Let's go to the lake." He picked up their books, took Caroline's hand, and they walked out of the library. 

* * * 

They broke into a run once they were outside, and didn't stop until they were well past the farthest shore of the lake. Al immediately dropped the books and shed his robe, and then he grabbed Caroline, and the two of them tumbled into the grass under the shade of a tree. She lay on top of him, her hair falling in waves around her face and tickling his neck. 

"I love you Al Potter," she declared, and then she sat up straddling him. She took his hand and guided it under her skirt. Al sucked in his breath when his fingers found her wet knickers and subsequently her engorged clit. Caroline put his hand there and pressed it down, and then the most glorious moan escaped her throat. "Oh Merlin, yes, keep going…" 

Al's cock was so swollen he was sure he would explode in his trousers. He'd never been so turned on in his entire life. "I love you Caroline Busby," he said, his voice deep and husky with want. 

Caroline leaned over him, teasing the bulge with her fingers. "Let me see it. Please?" she pressed, when he hesitated. He'd never gone this far with a girl before. Yet even as his mind reeled, Al's hands went to the waist of his trousers and began to open the belt. His fingers felt like lead, and he couldn't swallow. 

"Promise you won't laugh," he choked out. 

She answered him with a slow, tender kiss. "There's nothing funny about this," she said. 

"It's just that I'm not—I can't…I've never…" 

"Ssh, it's fine," Caroline said in a soothing tone. "Would you like me to take off something first?" 

"No! No, I mean that's not what I'm trying to say at all." Al sat up with his trousers half-opened, and took her hands. "I mean, I want it to be…special. I've never done this before," he confessed, feeling about an inch tall. He looked down at the point where her thighs clenched his. Her damp crotch was still firmly planted on his erection, and it felt amazing. 

"Neither have I. But we don't have to go all the way right now. I just want to…well, get to know you better." Caroline leaned close and touched her lips to his nose. "If that's all right with you, of course." 

Al smiled, and blushed hotly. "It's definitely all right," he replied. He released her hand and knotted his fingers in her hair as he pulled her head toward his. He eased back and she followed, with her hands on the zip of his trousers. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Caroline murmured, and then she pulled his trousers and boxers down over his waist and his cock sprang out against her stomach. She giggled. With a little smile, she then gingerly pulled her sweater over her head, took off her tie and undid the buttons on her shirt. Seconds later she shrugged it off and for the first time in his life, Al Potter was looking at a girl's breasts, encased in a pretty pale pink silk bra lined with lace. 

"Sweet Merlin, you are so beautiful," he murmured, cautiously dropping his hands to her chest. Her breasts weren't big, but then they weren't small either; they fit snugly in the confines of the silk cups, with the soft mounds pushed up and together. He inhaled, taking in the scent of lavender. It was intoxicating. 

"So are you." Caroline bent over him, her hair forming a dark silky curtain around her face. She looked up for a moment, gazing at him through her thick brown lashes, and then she put her mouth on him. 

Al was transported. He lost all his inhibitions, and simply lay back to enjoy the sensation of Caroline's small but very strong mouth sliding along his shaft. He put his hands in her hair, letting the thick locks slide through his fingers while she bobbed up and down, steadily increasing her speed. 

"You're sure you've never done this before?" he said, his breath coming in short rasps. 

"I've been practicing with ice pops." Caroline winked. 

It was too much. Al grunted, his groin contracted and he felt the pressure reach a breaking point. "Bloody hell, I can't...I can't hold it—"

Caroline pulled back quickly. Then he came, and even though it was the most exhilarating sensation he'd ever had, Al felt guilty. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked, completely misinterpreting his expression. Her cheeks flooded with color, and she started to move away. "You think I'm a bloody whore, don't you?" she accused.

"What? No!" Al insisted, reaching for her. But she moved too fast and was on her feet looking for her shirt. Al stood, and pulled on his trousers. 

"My dad caught my sister Shelly sucking off her boyfriend Bryan last year and he called her a whore." Caroline refused to look at him. 

Al went rigid. All the blood drained from his face, and he felt like he wanted to punch something. "You aren't a whore, Carrie," he said. "You're beautiful, and brilliant, and...Hell, I can't think of enough adjectives to describe how wonderful you are. I love you." His body trembled with the sheer emotion of what he was saying; he was terrified, but at the same time he knew that the words were true. 

"Well then what were you looking at me like that for?" she asked, hesitantly. 

"Because I feel guilty that I'm the one getting all the pleasure, that's why." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. It's mental, I know, but I can't help it. I feel like I don't deserve it." 

"Al you deserve every good thing in this world, and then some." 

Al held out his arms. "Including you?" 

Caroline went to him and he gathered her up, her hair flying in his face and her mouth on his. Her half-buttoned shirt slipped over her shoulder, exposing the thin bra strap. "Definitely including me," she said. Al's knees bent with her weight, and they collapsed again on the grass where they lay kissing and snuggling until it was time to go in for dinner.


End file.
